The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device including an optical system that projects an image, which is produced by a built-in image display means, on the observer""s retinas.
Various types of head-mounted image display devices have been proposed as compact display devices that are worn on the head and display an image directly viewable with the eyes.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10(1998)-293544 has disclosed a head-mounted image display device that consists mainly of a display casing, right and left supporting frames, a nose rest member, head pressing members, and ear rest members. The display casing accommodates LCDs and others. The right and left supporting frames are borne by joint members, which are detachably attached to the display casing, so that the right and left supporting frames can pivot on the joint members. The nose rest member is fixed to the display casing. The head pressing members are attached to the supporting frames so that they can slide. The ear rest members are attached to the head pressing members so that they can move together with the head pressing members. The operability of the head-mounted image display device for activating various kinds of features has improved.
However, although the head-mounted image display device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10(1998)-293544 has its operability improved, there is room for improvement in the structures of the joint members and supporting frames, which are the components of the display device, in terms of their strength and cost. Moreover, there is room for improvement in attaching condition of earphones from the viewpoint of ease of use.
The present invention attempts to overcome the foregoing drawbacks. An object of the present invention is to provide a head-mounted image display device that has components whose structure is simple, whose strength is sufficient, whose capability is satisfactory, and whose cost can be lowered.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head-mounted image display device having an image producing unit. The image producing unit includes an image display means and a projecting optical system that projects an image, which is produced by the image display means, on the observer""s eyes. The head-mounted image display device further includes a casing, a pair of frame supporting members, and a pair of frame members. The casing accommodates the image producing unit. The pair of frame supporting members is fixed to the casing. The pair of frame members is worn on the head and supported by the frame supporting members so that the frame members can freely pivot on the frame supporting members. When the casing is worn on the head using the frame members, an image produced by the image producing unit is projected on the observer""s eyes. The respective pair to the frame supporting members has the same shape.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head-mounted image display device having an image producing unit. The image producing unit includes an image display means and a projecting optical system that projects an image, which is produced by the image display means, on the observer""s eyes. The head-mounted image display device includes a casing, a pair of frame supporting members, and a pair of frame members. The casing accommodates the image producing unit. The pair of frame supporting members is fixed to the casing. The pair of frame members is worn on the head and supported by the frame supporting members so that the frame members can freely pivot on the frame supporting members. When the casing is worn on the head using the frame members, an image produced by the image producing unit is projected on the observer""s eyes. The each frame member has ribs formed on the surface thereof which faces outside with the head-mounted image display device worn on the head. The ribs are extended over an effective range in the longitudinal direction of each frame member. The ribs on each frame member are a plurality of ribs formed in the width direction. A groove defined with the inner surfaces of the ribs on each frame member serves as a passage groove through which an earphone cord is passed.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head-mounted image display device having an image producing unit. The image producing unit includes an image display means and a projecting optical system that projects an image, which is produced by the image display means, on the observer""s eyes. The head-mounted image display device includes a casing body, a pair of frame supporting members, and a pair of frame members. The casing accommodates the image producing unit. The pair of frame supporting members is fixed to the casing body. The pair of frame members is worn on the head and supported by the pair of frame supporting members so that the frame members can pivot on the frame supporting members. When the casing body is worn on the head using the frame members, an image produced by the image producing unit can be projected on the observer""s eyes. The each frame member has facing pins formed on the inner surfaces of flanges constituting the proximal portion of each frame member that acts as a fulcrum. The each frame supporting member has pin supporting hole, into which the pin is fitted, bored therein.